The Devil of Love
by Cyunha
Summary: jodoh adalah takdir yang diberikan tuhan untuk setiap insan di dunia. Luhan mempunyai kekasih yang sudah meninggal sejak SMA dan ia bertemu kembali pria dengan wajah mirip bahkan tak ada bedanya dengan kekasihnya saat ia menjabat sebagai guru. Sehun berusaha menumbuhkan giginya untuk bertahan hidup tetapi mengapa giginya tumbuh karena seorang pria? HunHan, ChanBaek, HunBaek,KrisLu


**The Devil of Love**

 **Rated T**

 **Cast : Sehun, Luhan,Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Kriss**

 **Pair : HunHan, HunBaek,ChanBaek**

 **Cerita ini di ikhlami dari sebuah drama jepang**

 **Tetapi ceritanya di rombak**

 **Desclaim: semua cast milik keluarga, SM ent, dan Tuhan.**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Dont besider ne~**

 **enjoy**

 **typo is my style**

Terik mentari yang sedikit tertutup oleh awan biru, pria dengan balutan busana serba hitam. Jaket yang membalut tubuh dengan kulit pucat, tudung jaket yang menutup rambut coklat pekatnya, celana jeans yang tampak pas di kaki jenjangnya. Wajahnya kulitnya pucat pasih seperti mayat yang berjalan, tatapannya dingin menusuk. Ia berdiri di depan pintu sebuah kelas, menatap semua siswa yang sibuk melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk memainkan bola merah dengan garis hitam itu, memantulkannya ke lantai berlapis kayu itu. Ada yang sibuk dengan buku di hadapannya mengerjakan sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui. Ada pula yang sedang memainkan ponsel dan berbagai alat makeupnya. Pria bertubuh lebih pendek darinya dengan menggunakan seragam sedang menatapnya heran. Pria berjaket itu menatapnya datar, lalu pria dengan kacamata yang tak diketahui justru memotretnya. Si pria bertubuh kecil itu kaget saat Seonsangnim datang dengan meneriakan kata 'tenang! Kembali ke tempat kalian'. Semua siswa dengan santai kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing

"Baekhyun kau kenapa?" sang seonsangnim melihat Baekhyun yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"ah Luhan Saem, ada anak baru kah, tadi aku melihat pria dengan jaket hitam di ambang pintu" Baekhyun menunjuk ambang pintu, Luhan lalu berlari keluar mencari sosok yang di bicarakan Baekhyun. Tapi ia bahkan tak menemukan seorang pun disana. Luhan kembali kedalam

"tidak ada siapapun" ucap sang guru

"benar kok, aku bahkan melihatnya" sekarang JongDae berbicara "bahkan aku memotretnya" JongDae membuka ponselnya untuk menunjukan gambar yang ia ambil, dengan penasaran Luhan menatap layar ponsel itu dengan lekat bersama dengan semua siswa disana.

"Mwoya..." semua berteriak kecewa "ini sih si dobi sialan" mendengar itu JongDae buru-buru membalikan ponselnya dan benar disana hanya ada foto Chanyeol yang berlari masuk kedalam.

"Chanyeol lagi-lagi kau terlambat" Chanyeol hanya nyengir 10 jarinya.

"ah mungkin aku salah lihat" Baekhyun kembali duduk.

...

Luhan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah setelah menyelesaikan kelasnya saat ini. Mari kita mengenalkan peran dalam cerita kali ini. Pertama kita akan memperkenalkan pria dengan berstatus seorang guru. Xiao Lu nama asli dari Luhan, tetapi semua orang memanggilnya Luhan. Pria cantik yang lahir di negeri tirai bambu China. Ia menjabat sebagai seorang guru di Seirin High School, ia juga memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan kepala sekolah yang bernama Wu Yi Fan tetapi ia memanggilnya Kris. Ia pria yang sangat manis dan baik di kalangan para siswa dan guru, dia juga pria yang polos.

 _Tok tok tok~_

Tak lama setelah Luhan mengetuk pintu, sebuah suara memerintahkannya untuk segera masuk. Tanpa sungkan ia memutar kenop pintu dan memasukan tubuhnya kedalam.

"hay Lu bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kris basa-basi, ia melihat pria di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"aku baik Kris, ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" Kris mengambil sebuah amplop coklat yang berada di atas mejanya,

"akan ada murid baru pindahan dari rumania" Kris memberikan amplop yang ternyata adalah data sang murid baru. Entah kenapa cuaca hari ini sedang bermain-main, tadi pagi sangat cerah sekarang justru hujan turun dengan derasnya hingga sebuah petir menyambar dengan suara yang keras membuat Luhan yang baru mau mengambil amplopnya menggelonjang kaget hingga memeluk tubuh tegap Kris pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 tahun itu. Sang kekasih hanya tersenyum kecil melihat betapa polos dan lucunya kekasihnya itu.

"hujan akan turun dengan deras pulanglah" gumam Kris

"ah maaf" Luhan buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengambil amplop yang sempat terjatuh akibat kegiatan memeluk karena petir. Luhanpun berpamitan setelah ia mengecup pipi sang kekasih.

..

Pria berjaket hitam yang belum diketahui itu sedang berjalan ditengah derasnya hujan, ia berjalan bagai tak memiliki nyawa. Sebelum berjalan kemari ia sempatkan mengunjungi sebuah rumah yang akan menjadi rumah singgahnya kelak. Sebuah sepedah bergerak maju karena di kayuh oleh seorang _ahjussi_ dengan tergesah-gesah hingga menubruk samping tubuh pria berjaket hitam itu.

"Yack! Jalan itu lihat kedapan" teriak _ahjussi_ itu. Pria berjaket itu menoleh kebelakang melihat _ahjussi_ yang sudah berjalan kebelakangnya

" _juseonghamnida"_ gumamnya datar sambil menatap tajam sepedah yang melaju tadi. entah kenapa _ahjussi_ itu tergelincir hingga tubuhnya terjatuh dari sepedah. Pria berjaket hitam itu beranjak pergi dengan lengan yang berdarah

' _apa kau baik-baik saja'_ terdengar beberapa orang disana yang melihat _ahjussi_ yang terjatuh itu.

...

Luhan berjalan pulang ke apartemennya, jarak dari sekolah ke apartemennya lumayan jauh dengan berjalan kaki, setelah melewati jembatan penghubung antara satu jalan ke jalan lain untuk membantu penyebrang jalan. Hujan semakin deras turun, payung merah jambu tua membantu Luhan agar terhindar dari kucuran air hujan yang akan mengenai tubuhnya, ia menaiki tangga jembatan penyebrangan. Baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya di pijakan tangga terakhir, ia sudah di suguhi dengan pemandangan seorang pria yang sedang berusaha bunuh diri dengan cara terjun dari jembatan, menurut pengelihatannya. Ia buru-buru berlari menuju pria itu

"apapun masalahnya mari bicarakan jangan mengakhiri hidupmu seperti ini" Teriak Luhan karena derasnya hujan membuat suaranya teredam. Tak mengindahkan perkatan Luhan pria itu tetap saja memandang jalanan yang di banjiri oleh titik air yang turun dari langit. Pria berjaket hitam itu hanya sedang duduk saja, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk bunuh diri. Dengan geram Luhan mencekram lengan pria itu

"lihat kau berdarah" Luhan menariknya turun dari pagar pembatas jembatan. Pria berjaket itu memandang dingin dan lurus pada Luhan. Luhan tercekat melihat rupa pria berjaket itu, suara petir seperti menambah kesan tegang.

"Shi..Xun" gumam Luhan, payung yang di pegangnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Pria yang baru saja di panggi 'Shi Xun' itu masih memandang datar wajah Luhan, ia menghempaskan cengkraman lengan luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung.

Luhan kini sudah berada di apartemennya, ia baru saja mandi agar tubuhnya tidak masuk angin. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"ah benar aku belum melihat data anak baru itu" Luhan mengambil tas kerjanya lalu menarik sebuah amplop coklat dengan isi data siswa baru. Ia membuka penutup amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya, terlihat sebuah _cover_ kertas pemindahan sekolah dan di lembar berikutnya Luhan bisa menemukan sebuah data beserta foto siswa barunya. Foto pria yang tadi ia panggil dengan 'Shi Xun'. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi cerita panjang pikir Luhan.

' _Oh Sehun'_

Esok paginya. Siswa baru itu datang dengan seragam Seirin High School dengan balutan jaket hitamnya, tas selempang di gunakannya jangan lupakan tentang wajah dingin dan kulit pucatnya. Luhan berjalan bersebalahan dengannya dengan segala ocehan nya, seperti berbicara pada patung karena pria itu tidak menjawab sedikitpun ocehannya.

"ah benar, bagaimana dengan lukamu" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu memeriksa lengan kiri Sehun menyingkap lengan jaketnya hingga siku tapi ia tak mendapati luka sedikitpun

'kemana perginya luka itu' luhan beralih pada lengan sebelahnya tapi sama saja. Luhan mendongak ke atas untuk meliihat wajah Sehun karena Sehun lebih tinggi darinya.

"kemana lukamu?" bukannya menjawab Sehun hanya menatap dingin dan taja, "ah maaf-maaf, mari lewat sini" Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya. Bagaimana bisa siswa sedingin itu, bahkan Luhan lebih tua darinya tapi bahkan Sehun sama sekali tak menghormatinya. Luhan mendorong pintu kelas

"semuanya te-" semua siswa sudah tenang di bangkunya masing-masing

"nang" Luhan heran kenapa semuanya tenang di mejanya masing-masing. Luhan berjalan menuju meja guru dan letakan berkas-berkasnya.

"anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru dari Rumania, OH-ssi silahkan masuk" Sehun masuk, tatapannya masih dingin wajahnya masih datar. Luhan sudah menuliskan namanya di papan tulis,

"Oh-ssi silahkan perkenalkan namamu" Sehun diam dan hanya memandangi wajah teman sekelasnya satu persatu. Luhan menaikan alisnya heran

"hmm Namanya Oh Sehun ia pindahan dari rumania" Luhan tampak berfikir dimana Sehun duduk, sedangkan orang yang difikirkannya justru sudah memandang 1 bangu paling belakang. Chanyeol baru saja datang tetapi saat ia melihat Luhan sudah berdiri di depan ia mengurungkan untuk segera duduk di kursinya, iya kursinya adalah tempat yang sedari di lihat oleh Sehun bangku ke 2 dari baelakang tepat dekat pintu. Chanyeol mencari cara untuk masuk tanpa di ketahui.

"hmm Sehun kau duduk" Sehun justru berjalan menuju kursi yang di lihatnya sedari tadi sedangkan Chanyeol sedang berusaha duduk di bangkunya tanpa diketahui oleh Luhan. Baru saja Chanyeol akan duduk Sehun lebih dulu menduduki kursinya.

"Ya! Ini kursiku" semua mata menatap ke sumber suara

"Chanyeol kau terlambat lagi" Geram Luhan

"iya saem, tapi ini kursiku"

"ah Sehun kau duduk di sini" kedua bahu Sehun di cengkram oleh chanyeol, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sehun agar menjauh dari kursinya. Luhan menunjukan sebuah kursi di depan di dekat jendela, dan sinar matahari dapat langsung menerobos menembus kaca itu. Hari sialmu Oh Sehun. Pelajaran berlangsung, Luhan membacakan beberapa kata dalam bahasa inggris melalui sebuah buku. Sehun sudah menggeliat tidak nyaman karena sinar matahari terus saja menyorotinya. Ia membuka payung yang sengaja ia bawa untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari sinar matahari yang langsung menusuk permukaan kulitnya. Semua yang berada dikelas menatapnya heran dan aneh, mendengar keributan itu Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun?" gumam Luhan heran, 'kenapa dia menggunakan payung di dalam kelas'

"hm saem, di rumania matahari tak tampak seperti disini mungkin dia tidak nyaman" Baekhyun menjelaskan

"ah benarkah?" dan akhirnya sehun di pindahkan ke tempat duduk yang tadi ia pilih, selama pelajaran berlangsung dia terus saja memandang lorong dari jendela kelasnya tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk mencerna pelajaran yang diberikan. Di sudut sana Chanyeol pun begitu bedanya ia terus saja memandang Baekhyun yang sedang serius mencatat, Baekhyun duduk di depan sebrang kursi Sehun. _Plak_ sebuah pukulan dari tebalnya buku cetak mendarat telak ke kepala Chanyeol, sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"apa yang kau lihat Chan-ssi ini pelajaranku"geram seonsang-nim

"melihat Baekhyun" sorak teman sekelasnya, sehun menoleh menatap pria yang baru saja di sebut namanya. Entah kenapa matanya hanya tertuju dengan tengkuk belakang Baekhyun.

 _Ting teng tong..._

Suara bel istirahat bergemuruh, kelas yang biasanya sepi saat jam istirahat saat ini berubah seketika. Kelas menjadi ramai dengan siswi yang menggerubungi Sehun, jujur Sehun risih. Siswa yang berbicara ini lah itulah. Berteriak dan berbicara nyaring bahkan di dekatnya. Yang paling ia benci siswi-siswi ini bahkan melepaskan tudung jaket kepalanya. Sehun bangkit dari kursinya lalu pergi meninggalkan segerumunan siswa yang bahkan masih mengikutinya, Sehun terus saja berjalan hingga ia menemuka segerombalan siswa lain dari arah yang berlawanan. Ia berhenti sebentar lalu masuk kedalam ruangan yang diketahui adalah toilet. Sehun menghela nafas panjangnya.

"waw baru pertama kali masuk sudah banyak gadis yang menghampirimu" sebuah suara dari pria yang lebih tua itu terdengar, entah darimana yang jelas kini ia sedang memandang dirinya di cermin sambil membenarkan letak rambutnya.

"kau harus segera menumbuhkannya" gumamnya lagi, ia berbalik lalu membuka mulut sehun sedikit hingga terlihat deretan gigi tegasnya. Sehun menghempaskan kepalanya untuk melepaskan lengan pria yang berada di depannya

"aku tau" setelah itu kucuran air terdengar dari salah satu bilik di kamar mandi Sehun sontak melirik dan sebuah tubuh tinggi dengan menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya dan _headphone_ yang bertengger manis di kedua telinganya.

"aahhh berisik sekali" Chanyeol—pria itu berucap malas, sambil mencuci lengannya. Yang di ajak bicara hanya memberikan tatapan datar sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya kepinggiran _washtafel_. Pria dewasa tadi kemana? Sudah hilang bagai angin.

" _jeoseonghabnida_ " ucapnya datar. Chanyeol membuka knop pintu kamar mandi, di luar terdengar ramai dengan siswi yang menunggu keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan saat pintu terbuka

"AA"teriak para siswi, tersentak kaget yang terlihat hanya Chanyeol "Ya... park dobi" gerutu semua siswi

"mwo..mwo...mwo?" Chanyeol berteriak kesal lalu pergi dari kamar mandi.

..

Luhan sedang menuliskan data diri Sehun baru saja sebuah nama ia tulis sampai OH SE H- sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia mengenal suara musik ini. Ia mendorong kursinya kebelakang lalu berdiri, iapun segera pergi dari ruang guru menuju sumber suara.

"anak-anak apa~" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya salah satu siswi berkacamata memberikan pergerakan seperti 'ssst jangan berisik', Luhan yang penasaran mengikuti arah pandang para siswi yang memandang sesuatu dalam ruang Dance. Dentuman musik terdengar seirama dengan gerak tubuh dari objek yang sedang di lihat oleh para kaum hawa, Luhan memandang lurus objek itu. Pandangan lirih, Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk tak lagi melihat objek yang menjadi perbincangan di kalangan siswi di sekolah tempatnya mengajar itu.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi amat nyaring, para siswa berhamburan keluar tergesah-gesah karena matahari sudah tak menampakan wujudnya. Warna jingga mewarnai awan di langit, Sehun berjalan lurus menggendong tas sekolahnya dan menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan tudung jaket. Sekolah itu membosankan menurutnya dan lebih membosankan berada di rumahnya saat ini. Rumah dimana sebuah keluarga di dalamnya membuat makanan penuh dengan bawang putih membuatnya mual tiap berada di ruang toko yang menghubungkan langsung ke rumahnya. Jika kalian bertanya bahwa itu keluarga Sehun atau bukan, jawabannya bukan! Karena Sehun tak memiliki siapapun kecuali Donghae, ahjussi yang menekankan dia untuk segera menumbuhkan taring di giginya. Kalian pasti bertanya makhluk apa sebenarnya Sehun itu, dia adalah makhluk yang sering orang sebut dengan sebutan 'vampire'. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia terbangun di sebuah peti yang berada di gereja dengan banyak peti. Saat dirinya terbangun hanya ada seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya dan melihat seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya berdiri sambil menjulurkan lengan panjangnya. Selama berbulan-bulan Sehun diberikan pendidikan tentang kemampuan yang biasa vampire lain miliki. Dari mulai memecahkan benda dengan hanya memandangnya fokus dan memikirkan sesuatu tentang benda itu. Hingga Sehun memahami semuanya. Yang ia tidak faham hanya kenapa dia bisa terjebak bersama keluarga bodoh di tempat penuh dengan bawang putih.

Fikirannya melayang entah kemana ia lapar yang jelas, tetapi ia tidak bisa memakan makanan manusia karena rasanya hambar. Ia berbelok pada persimpangan sebuah restoran menemukan sebuah mesin minuman dan memilih sebuah minuman. Hanya minuman itu yang bisa ia minum dan memiliki rasa seperti darah. Saat ia memilih dan minuman itu jatuh ia baru ingin mengambilnya tetapi tangan Donghaelah yang lebih dulu mengambil minuman itu.

"kau fikir dengan meminum ini, kau akan tetap hidup" Donghae memainkan kotak minuman itu "setidaknya tumbuhkan dulu gigimu dan cepatlah hisap darah"

"aku tahu" geram Sehun, Donghae melemparkan kotak minuman dan diterima olehnya setelah itu Donghaepun menghilang. Sejujurnya Sehun tak ingin dilahirkan seperti ini.

...

Luhan kini berada di apartemennya sedang memeriksa beberapa lembar hasil ujian, seketika pergerakannya terhenti saat mengingat pergerakan Sehun saat di ruang dance tadi siang. Ia merasa Sehun sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya saat di SMA, orang dengan nama Shi Xun. Pria yang ia sangat sayangi, pria yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Tetapi paras bahkan kenangan itu menghilang seiring dengan menghilangnya Shi Xun saat menolong anak kecil yang tenggelam di tengah laut. Ia menolongnya tetapi justru dirinya lah yang menghilang di telan ombak. Dan setelah beberapa tahun ia dikabarkan meninggal tanpa jasad. Luhan membuka sebuah kotak yang sengaja ia simpan di atas lemari bajunya. Kotak berisi barang-barang kenangannya, ia mengambil selembar foto yang menampilkan dirinya dengan Shi Xun saat SMA dulu. Benar-benar mirip fikir Luhan.

Matahari terlihat cerah hari ini terlebih saat sinarnya masuk kedalam kamar Sehun yang gelap tanpa pencahayaan. Sehun langsung beringsut menghindari sinar itu.

"selamat bagi hyung" sapa anak tunggal pemilik rumah ini namanya Kyungsoo "ayo keluar kita senam bersama" Sehun menggeram kesal. Anak kecil ini mengganggunya, dengan malas ia mengambil jaket hitamnya lalu memakainya. Semua anggota keluarga sedang semangat dengan gerakan random mengikuti ritme musik yang keluar dari kotak kecil bernama _speaker_ Sehun menatap malas mereka terlebih dunia ini. Kenapa bisa ada dunia seperti ini dan orang-orang yang aneh seperti orang-orang yang berada di depannya. Terlebih giginya kenapa pula belum tumbuh menjengkelkan jika terus menerus mendengarkan celotehan dari Donghae. Sehun berniat untuk masuk kedalam tetapi terhenti karena sebuah lengan mungil menariknya

"ayo hyung ikut senam agar kita tumbuh Sehat" Kyungsoo menggelayutkan tangannya pada siku Sehun. Sehun hanya membuang nafasnya malas.

Sarapan adalah suasana terhangat dalam sebuah keluarga, karena kita bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga dan menyantap makanan untuk memulai hari yang panjang. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun, roti telur tomat cherry dan beberapa menu sarapannya tak sekalipun di sentuh. Ingat bahwa ia tidak bisa memakan itu semua. Ia hanya memainkan _chopstiknya_ menggelindingkan tomat cherry.

"Sehun-ssi bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu apa menyenangkan"

"biasa saja" balasnya datar. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya tak suka karena balasan dari Sehun.

"kau harus menikmatinya hyung" celetuk Kyungsoo, kyungsso sekarang duduk di bangku SD kelas 6 setahun lagi ia akan masuk ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi _junior high school._ Sehun meletakan _chopstiknya_

"aku sudah selesai" Sehun berniat berdiri

"ucapkan berangkat hyung" gerutu Kyungsoo

"aku berangkat" Sehun menarik tasnya lalu pergi

"kalau begitu aku juga pergi eomma, harabeoji." Kyungsoo meletakan peralatan makannya lalu mengikuti pergerakan Sehun. Di jalan Kyungsoo sangat cerewet berbicara ini berbicara itu dan hanya akan di tanggapi dengan tatapan datar milik Sehun. Seorang gadis cantik berjalan berlawanan arah, membuat Sehun berinsting mengikutinya

"itu arah yang salah hyung" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Sehun, mata Sehun terus memperhatikannya. Seorang pria dengan seragam yang sama dengan Sehun berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan kyungsoo

"selamat pagi Sehun dan.." pria itu menatap Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo hyung" sapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis

"ah selamat pagi Kyungsoo, aku Baekhyun" jawab pria teman Sehun dengan senyum tak kalah manis.

"ah hyung aku duluan ya" Kyungsoo mendekat ke kuping Sehun "Semangat" bisik Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo pun berlari meninggalkan dua pria dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang berbeda jauh. Baekhyun berdehem kecil karena gugup untuk memulai percakapan. Akhirnya mereka malah berjalan beriringan sambil hening. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan melewati sebuah gedung yang sedang direnovasi dengan besi-besi yang bertengger manis di dinding-dindingnya. Tanpa sadar besi itu sedikit terlepas hingga semua besi itu terjatuh hampir menimpa Baekhyun tetapi sebuah tangan melindunginya ya Sehun lah sang pelaku. Mereka tergeletak di tanah dengan tangan Sehun yang menengadah keatas untuk menopang besi yang hampir menimpahnya.

 _Pengumuman pengumuman di beritahukan bahwa terjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang melibatkan siswa bernama Oh Sehun siswa keas XI2 sekarang berada di ruang UKS._

Mendengar suara pengumuman itu semua siswi berjerit khawatir dan segera berlari menuju ruang UKS. Luhan yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya mendorong paksa kursinya kebelakang

"he" dengan panik Luhan segera berlari menuju ruang UKS.

Baekhyun sedang mengoleskan obat merah untuk meredam luka di pipi kiri Sehun. Yang diobati malah menatap dengan pandangan datar. Dengan gugup Baekhyun menempelkan plester di lukanya.

"Sehun kau tak apa" seorang siswi cantik menerobos masuk untuk melihat kondisi sehun. Sehun menarik lengan gadis itu masuk kedalam sebuah bilik yang tertutupi kain yag menggantung. Sehun menutup jalan masuk satu-satunya bilik dengan kain yang menggantung itu. Baekhyun hanya memandang lemah, kesal dan geram. Apa yang mereka lakukan didalam?. Baekhyun mengambil tasnya lalu meninggalkan ruang UKS, sambil 'menangis'. Di luar siswi sudang berderet mengantri untuk melihat kondisi Sehun saat Baekhyun keluar sontak Siswi paling depan berbicara

"ok sudah berganti ayo ganti". Luhan berlari menuju ruang UKS tapi beberapa siswa sudah menghadangnya

"tidak Saem, kau harus ikut mengantri" alis Luhan menyatu ia bingung dan heran apa maksudnya.

"astaga kenapa sih kalian ini, aku hanya ingin melihat Sehun" geram Luhan bagaimana bisa mereka berfikir bahwa Luhan adalah saingan nomor 1 dalam urusan mendapatkan Sehun si Putra sekolah. Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang berlari keluar dengan terburu-buru sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, apa Sehun baik-baik saja?" bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah menoleh sebentar dan langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Luhan semakin bingung.

Luhan berhasil masuk kedalam gedung sekolah dengan melewati para gadis yang entah apa yang mereka fikirkan sampai mengantri sepanjang ini. Sebelum dirinya masuk kedalam ruang UKS seorang siswa tanpak keluar, berjalan tanpa ada nyawa seperti nyawany sedang melayang sambil senyum merekah di wajah mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya diperbuat oleh Sehun. Dengan cepat ia membuka knop pintu ruang UKS dan menggesernya, ia menyingkap tirai yang menutupi kegiatan Sehun. Saat tak ada lagi yang menghalangi, ia melihat Sehun sedang menidurkan siswi dengan tangan di cengkram erat di kedua sisinya sambil menyium?/ perpotongan lehernya.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan" pria yang di panggil menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang datar orang yang memanggilnya.

"mencari jodohku" ucapnya

"jodoh?" siswi itu segera merapihkan bajunya lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang UKS. Sehun membuang nafas beratnya. Ia seharusnya sudah bisa menumbuhkan giginya tapi sialnya pria yang menyandang status sebagi Gurunya itu menghancurkan semuanya. Ia berdiri di hadapan Luhan dan menatapnya tajam, ia maju satu langkah tangannya terulur memegang perpotongan leher Namja di hadapannya.

"a—apa yang akan k—kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan gugup. Sehun tertawa sinis

"mana mungkin seorang pria" kata terakhir sebelum Sehun pergi meninggalkan tubuh Luhan yang mematung sambil matanya mengerjap lucu.

...

Suara peluit dan teriakan mendominasi ruangan olahraga semua siswa kelas sedang asik memainkan bola basket dan Sehun hanya dia di ujung ruangan sambil menatap setiap pergerakan para siswa.

"bagaimana bisa ia hanya diam dan memerhatikan tanpa ingin ikut bermain" ucap Chanyeol menatap Sehun

"iya ia mengambil semua perhatian siswi bahkan Hani juga mengacuhkanku" kini Taeyeong yang berbicara. Siswi tidak bermain bola basket mereka sedang asik memainkan permainan lain sambil sesekali teriakan akan terdengar saat pandangan para siswi tertuju pada bocah pindahan yaitu Sehun. Bola basket terpantul jauh hingga berada di ujung sepatu Sehun.

"Sehun-a lemparkan bolanya" Sehun memandang dingin bola itu lalu bel masuk berbunyi, bukannya mengembalikan bola ia malah meninggalkan ruang aula.

"YA! Kurang ajar.." teriak semua temannya.

Setelah semuanya berganti pakaian Baekhyun berdiri di depan kelas membicarakan tentang rencana menyanyi di panti jompo.

"okey aku ingin kalian menyanyi di sebuah panti jompo, dan aku akan membagikan kertas lagu, silahkan berbaris" Chanyeol dengan semangat langsung maju kedepan siap mengambil lembaran lagunya, saat menengok ke belakang tak ada siapapun

"kalian tidak ikut mengambilnya?" tanya Chanyeol tak ada yang menjawab, Sehun dengan mutadosnya berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan ruang kelas

"Ya! Sehun-a mau kemana kau" teriak Chanyeol

"aku tidak mengerjakan hal yang membuang-buang waktu dan tak ada artinya" ucapan bagai es yang tajam tepat menusuk hati Baekhyun, wajahnya berubah sendu.

"kau itu bicara apa? Kau mulai melunjak ya" geram Chanyeol semua siswa memandangnya marah, memang Sehun dimata mereka adalah orang yang sok keren dan tak memperdulikan apapun.

"pegangi dia" dua orang memegangi lengan Sehun baru saja Chanyeol ingin menghajarnya tiba-tiba ia hanya memukul angin, Sehun tak ada.

"dimana dia?" tanya seluruh siswa

"itu" siswa lain menujuk arah Chanyeol yang berada di ujung loker kelasnya, siswa lain siap memukulnya dan akan ada angin saja yang menjadi sasaran

"dia bukan manusia" Sehun hanya menatap datar suasana semakin kacau siswi dan siswa beradu mulut antara membela dan membenci Sehun. Sehun hanya diam didepan dekat pintu

"sudah hentikan hentikan"teriak Baekhyun sambil mengayunkan tumpukan lembar kertas note musiknya tanpa sengaja mengenai kepala Sehun. Melihat ada tanda salib membuat Sehun ketakutan dan memukul tumpukan kertas itu hingga terjatuh berserakan dan terinjak-injak oleh siswa yang sedang ribut. Sehun memegangi giginya sambil menatap seluruh isi kelas yang berantakan, ada yang santai saja sambil menuliskan tulisan entah apa ada yang membaca mantar entah apa dan ada kegiatan lainnya. Hingga Luhan berjalan masuk sambil menghiraukan keberadaannya

"tenang semua, duduk ke tempat kalian masing-masing bereskan semuanya" Luhan berteriak. Baekhyun tertunduk sedih saat memunguti kertas-kertas yang sudah rusak karena terinjak.

"Baek bisa kau jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya"

"aku hanya ingin meminta mereka untuk bernyanyi di panti jompo tetapi justru yang terjadi malah seperti ini" gumam Baekhyun selaku ketua kelas.

...

Luhan sedang duduk di bangku kerjanya sambil menggoretkan beberapa tulisan pada buku kerjanya. Baekhyun datang sambil membawa tumpukan kertas note yang sudah ia foto copy ulang.

"saem, aku ingin kau membagikan ini jika aku yang membagikan dan meminta mereka, mereka pasti akan menolak" Luhan melihat sekilas apa yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun, ia tersenyum.

"aku akan membagikannya,acaranya kapan?" tanya Luhan

"hari selasa depan Saem" Luhan mengangguk. Di kelas Luhan menjelaskan semuanya dan mulai membagi kertas itu tapi ia justru tak mendapati Sehun disana ia menghilang dan meninggalkan kelas tanpa tasnya.

Di lain tempat Sehun sedang teruduk di atap sebuah gedung entah gedung apa, ia memandangi langit dan suasana kota yang mulai padat karena ini sudah mulai sore. Dengan sebuah kotak minuman yang biasa ia minum. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat dirinya membolos sekolah dan bertemu dengan Donghae, ia di ajak masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia mendapati seorang gadis yang tertidur bertelanjang bulat di kasurnya.

 _Flashback 3 hour ago_

 _"masuklah" Donghae memerintahnya masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya. Ia manedapati wanita tanpa busana sedang tertidur di balik selimut milik Donghae._

 _"segeralah tumbuhkan gigimu, atau kau akan mati"_

 _"arra yo" geram Sehun_

 _"aku tunjukan" Dongha memutar kepala gadis itu lalu dengan gampangnya gigi taringnya terlihat dan ia menancapkan giginya pada leher jenjang gadis itu darah segar mengalir di sela-sela bibirnya. Sehun menatap horor pria di hadapannya pasalnya, ia akan seperti itukah nanti? Dan jika tidak ia akan segera menemui ajalnya. Astaga kepala sehun mau pecah rasanya._

Sehun tanpak berfikir sejenak, mau jadi apa dia dengan hanya mengandalkan minuman yang di pegangnya. Ia menancapkan ujung sedotan yang tajam pada punggung tangannya tanpa rasa sakit. Semakin dalam lalu ia menggoreskannya ke sisi kanan, terlihat darah muncul kepermukaan. Ia mengigit sedotan itu siap menghisapnya tetapi lukanya justru lebih cepat sembuh. Ia harus segera menemukan jodohnya.

Luhan mendatangi rumah Sehun yang ternyata membuka kedai _gyoza_ dan beberapa makanan lainnya.

"permisi" sapa Luhan

"ah..silahkan masuk"

"maaf saya dari sekolah Sehun, apa dia sudah kembali?" tanya Luhan

"ah Sehun-hyung belum kembali, silahkan duduk dulu seonsang-nim" Kyungsoo menyuruhnya duduk disalah satu kursi sang kakek membuatkan _gyoza_ dan sebotol _soju._

"silahkan dinikmati seonsang-nim"Luhan tersenyum seraya memakan makananya

"ah saem, kau pria kenapa begitu cantik" ucap ibunya Kyungsoo sambil menatap lekat Luhan, Luhan hampir saja memuntahkan Sojunya kalau saja ia memaksaka untuk menelannya

"ah aku manly ahjuma" ucap Luhan, ponsel Luhan bergetar dan terlihat nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

"hallo?"

"..."

"apa iya baik aku akan kesana" Luhan berdiri mengambil tasnya lalu pamit untuk mencari Sehun. Ia mendatangi kantor polisi yang meneleponnya tetapi Sehun sudah tak ada. Ini sudah malam kemana Sehun itu. Ia mencari ke perpustakaan kota, game center bahkan kepelosok-plosok ia tetap tak menemukannya. Ia lelah nafasnya memburu hebat. Saat ia melihat sebuah payung yang ia kenalnya ia langsung mengikuti arah perginya payung itu. Itu Sehun ia berjalan dengan santai disana, Luhan berlari sambil nafasnya kembali memburu. Sehun berjalan menuju sebuah dermaga sungai dan berhenti di sisi Sungai

"jangan bunuh diri"teriak Luhan sambil membalikan tubuh Sehun

"aku tidak akan mati lagi pula siapa yang ingin bunuh diri saem?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Memandang mata elang Sehun. Diam tak ada yang berbicara hingga entah kenapa kakinya mendadak lembek ia terperenjat oleh hak pada sepatu pentopelnya lalu terjatuh sambil menarik kerah baju Sehun. Mereka berdua terjun ke sungai dan semua basah. Seketika Sehun mendadak mengingat ia pernah tenggelam, ia berusaha ke permukaan namun sulit,teriakan seorang pria yang terus memanggilnya. Ia menarik lengan Luhan lalu naik kepermukaan. Ternyata sungainya hanya sebatas dada Luhan

"Babo" geram Sehun sambil mengelap wajahnya. Luhan tertawa

"he ternyata ini dangkal" Luhan kaget saat sebuah air mancur menyebur keluar dengan indahnya senyum polosnya senyum chilidisnya sangat cantik. Mata Sehun tertuju pada leher Luhan hingga ia merasa sedikit mual, seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ia membalik tubuhnya untuk menghindari jikalau Luhan menatapnya gigi taringnya tumbuh hanya karena Luhan.

...

TBC

Yehet fanfic pertama bertemakan HunHan sedang berusaha mengerjakan dua cerita sekaligus dimohon reviewnya ya...~


End file.
